1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a macromolecular dispersive liquid crystal layer containing a curing material, as well as a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays have been often used as display monitors of liquid crystal televisions, note book personal computers, car navigations and the like. The liquid crystal displays can be classified into different modes according to the molecular array between panel boards of the liquid crystal displays. For example, a well known is TN (twisted nematic) mode configured by twisted orientation of liquid crystal molecules with no voltage applied thereto. In the TN mode, the liquid crystal molecules have a positive anisotropy of dielectric constant, namely the property that the dielectric constant in the molecular long axis direction is larger than that in the molecular short axis direction. In the structure of the TN mode, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a direction vertical to a plane on the board, while rotating in sequence the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in a plane parallel to the board.
Meanwhile, further attention is paid to VA (vertical alignment) mode where the liquid crystal molecules with no voltage applied thereto are aligned vertically to the plane on the board. In the VA mode, the liquid crystal molecules have a negative anisotropy of dielectric constant, namely the property that the dielectric constant in the molecular long axis direction is smaller than that in the molecular short axis direction. This realizes a wider viewing angle than the TN mode.
In the liquid crystal display of the VA mode, light is penetrated by the configuration that in response to the applied voltage, the liquid crystal molecules aligned vertically to the board will lie in a direction parallel to the board due to the negative anisotropy of dielectric constant. However, because the liquid crystal molecules aligned vertically to the board will lie in arbitrary directions, the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is unstable, contributing to deterioration of response properties against voltage.
In view of the foregoing, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2002-23199 and No. 2002-357830 disclose methods of manufacturing a macromolecular dispersive liquid crystal display, which employ monomers having light-curing property to regulate the alignment direction in response to a voltage. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 9, a liquid crystal layer 300 is sealed between boards 100A and 200A on which there are a pixel electrode 100B and an opposed electrode 200B having slits 400 and 401, respectively. The liquid crystal layer 300 is exposed under irradiation of ultra-violet light to the entire surface of the board 200A. Thus, as shown in FIG. 10, with no voltage applied, the liquid crystal molecules can be held in a slight tilt position (pre-tilt) with respect to the normal line of the board. This enables improvement of response speed against voltage.